


Smoke (sans x reader)

by Xxstargazer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Sans - Freeform, Skele-kisses, Skeleton love, Smoking, puns, sans x reader, sans/reader - Freeform, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstargazer/pseuds/Xxstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans does many human like things for being a skeleton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke (sans x reader)

He may be skeleton, Or a monster. But he took on human attributes. Such as; the way his eyes blinked, his expressions, eating, drinking, somehow he could do it all. But this was something you didn't expect. 

You decided to visit the older brother after a long day. Finding that his door was unlocked, you let yourself in. You found him leaning forward over the balcony, looking down on the world below. But that wasn't the odd part, no. There was smoke. Rising and puffing forwards in a cloud.

He was smoking. 

"I didn't know skeletons could smoke." You commented, catching his attention. You walked over to where he was, leaning your back and elbows on the railing of the balcony. 

He looked at you, a bit intrigued. "How'd you get here?" "You should really keep your door locked if you don't want me here." Sans looked back forward. Gazing into the night sky, huffing more polluted air. You giggled a bit as a devious idea came to your clever mind.

You reached over with two fingers and took the lit cigarette out of his hand. He looked at you, and you just gave him a smug look before putting the cigarette into your own mouth. Blowing out a dramatic trail of smoke. Sans looked rather flustered by your action.

"What? I just needed to _blow off some steam"_ you giggled again, taking another puff of smoke. 

Though it was wired, you had found an attraction to the small skeleton. A crush. Little to your knowledge, he had found himself with the same feeling. He had been holding back, waiting for it to pass- He thought it was just a phase- But that stunt you just pulled on him sent him over edge.

He took the cigarette out from in-between your lips and through it on the ground, stomping on it. He looked you in the eyes with those two white pinpricks of light in his eye sockets. The eeri blue color appearing in his left eye as he looked at you closely. "Don't go playing with my emotions like this kid. Or else your gonna have a bad time." He said before pulling you into a kiss. It was odd. Lips colliding with teeth along with the lingering taste and sent of smoke. But you didn't care.

You loved it.

He pulled away after a few moments. Making eye contact once again. "Though I did find that quite, _breath taking."_

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a comic 18 seconds into this video  
> https://youtu.be/u1Se7ev9Z9o


End file.
